Discharge of firearms results in the accumulation of various residues, including wax, varnish, copper, gun powder or the like residue in the bore and chamber thereof. Additionally, exposure to the elements such as rain, dirt, grit, mud and oxidation can also result in the fouling of the bore and other firearm components. Consequently, a regular cleaning regime of firearm cleaning, including cleaning of the bore, is known to be important to promote the accuracy, longevity, reliability and safety of the firearm.
A common step in prior art bore cleaning involves the urging of a cloth patch through the bore to remove such residues therefrom. The patch is typically inserted through the eye of a patch holder, and the patch holder is attached to a rod or cable and drawn through the bore. After each pass through the bore, the used patch is discarded and, if the used patch was dirty, a new patch is inserted and the process is repeated until a patch comes out clean. Various chemicals often are used, with and without brushes, to dislodge the residues and assist in the thorough cleaning of the firearm bore.
Although the patches are frequently introduced to the bore via the firing chamber of the firearm, the patches and patch holder are sized for close passage through the bore and typically do not effectively clean the firing chamber. However, additional patches may be used independently of the patch holder to clean the chamber, further increasing patch usage.